


Forever Alone

by brynae



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentines day on the Mindcrack Server, and someone thinks he's all alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Alone

Valentines day on the Mindcrack server. A day of love and gifts, of happiness and surprise. For everyone except one. Pyro walks along the outside of the spawn cathedral, scuffing his feet in the grass. He had spent the whole day beautifying his caves, and only now was he able to go out and just walk. Looking around, the abundance of flowers triggers something in the young Irishman’s head.   
  
“Oh yes. Today is Valentines day.”   
  
He realises, with surprise, how easy it was for him to forget. Just like everyone else had forgotten him. In his time walking around spawn, he had seen Etho practically dragging Nebris around on a rose-studded leash, Beef and Pause cuddling behind Blame’s flower shop, Seth delivering a bouquet of roses to the EthoCorp door, Guude embracing BDoubleO…   
  
He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the memories. But there they stay. Stinging, digging in, reminders of today. And what he is missing.  
  
Twin tracks trickle down his cheeks; no matter how much he scrubs his eyes they remain, and fall silently to the ground.   
  
“Why is it so easy for them?” he mutters.   
  
He walks over to the riverside, tears tracking silently down his face, and there he sits; trailing his feet in the water, and wishing for... what?   
  
“I wish I wasn’t alone.”   
  
He picks up a pebble from the gravel beside him, and chucks it into the water, seeing it splash down.   
  
“I wish I wasn’t such a pathetic person.”  _and not able to be loved_ , he finishes to himself.   
  
He picks up a second, larger pebble, and throws it down into the water for an even bigger splash. A sound behind him, on top of the bank, makes him leap to his feet and draw his diamond sword.  
  
“Who’s...Who’s there?” he yells out, trying to disguise the sadness in his voice with confidence.   
  
Giggling arises and and he sees Etho and Nebris, hands everywhere around each other, Etho leading Nebris towards the river. Etho stops when he sees Pyro’s tear streaked face and red-rimmed eyes.   
  
“I...I think we’ll go somewhere else. Nebs?”  
  
“No, no, it’s ok, I was just going anyway.”   
  
Pyro gets to his feet and clambers up the bank, fresh sobs erupting as he runs, away, away, away from everyone and everything.  _The Nether, I have to get to the Nether,_  he thinks as the tears obscure his vision and fall to the ground as he runs. The purple veil of the portal is a slight comfort to him, the dizziness of travel quickly fading as he reaches the Nether Hub. The Hub is slightly cooler than the blaring sun, the moans and groans of zombie pigmen more comforting to him than the stark sounds of the Overworld.  
  
When he reaches the Nether Fortress, he stops. The heat of being inside the actual Nether dries up his tears as they track down his cheeks, the liquid evaporating into nothing. He sits inside the glass shelter, his stomach rumbling dangerously. Yet he has no intent of going back to grab any food.   
  
“Maybe I should just stay here. Starve. Nobody would miss me.”  
  
“I would.”  
  
Pyro looks up in shock at the soft German accent.   
  
“D...Doc?! What are you…”   
  
Pyro hiccups and sniffs, trying to get his emotions under control.   
  
“What are you doing here?”   
  
Doc closes the door and sits beside Pyro, putting his robotic hand on his shoulder.   
  
“I’ve been following you for the last hour now...Pyro…”   
  
Doc closes his eyes and sighs.   
  
“Pyro, Valentines day isn’t just about love...gifts...flowers…”   
  
He shuffles closer to Pyro, pulling the younger man onto his lap and curling his arm around his waist.   
  
“It’s also about appreciating people, people you could never live without and wouldn’t ever want to.”   
  
Pyro looks up in shock, deep into the cyborg’s eyes. All he can see is soft, sweet, gentle affection.   
  
“Pyro…”   
  
Doc smiles gently, and brings his hand out of his jacket, holding a single, red rose. Pyro’s eyes widen and he stares at Doc, stunned into silence. Doc smiles even wider.   
  
“Will you be my Valentine?”   
  
Pyro nods rapidly, taking the rose, cheeks stained red with his furious blushing. Tears, not from sadness but from the opposite, trickle down Pyro’s cheeks.   
  
Finally. He will no longer be...forever alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Salad


End file.
